And so life goes on
by SirusLivesOn
Summary: It's about 80 years after the events of All Hell Breaks Loose part 2, and things aren't going so well for planet Earth.


**Prompt:** #80 - Rule number seven (for tamingthemuse LJ)  
**Word Count:** 1105  
**Warnings:** everything up to 2x22 - All Hell Breaks Loose part2  
**Rating:** umm...PG-13 for a small amount of bad language  
**Summary:** It's about 80 years after the events of All Hell Breaks Loose part 2, and things aren't going so well for planet Earth.  
**Disclaimer:** Apart from boxsets and tie-in novels, I own nothing to do with Supernatural. I am not in any way affiliated with any member or part of the wonderful crew that produce this show and absolutely no money is made from this piece of fiction.  
**Authors Notes:** This came out a little weirder than I intended it too, actually a lot weirder, but hopefully it works for you :) Also, as this is set c.80 years after AHBL, and is being told by a non hunter and and anti-Winchester, some of the details of certain events aren't told quite as they happen in canon, as time and repetition by people not at the actual events has skewed them. Mostly for the worse.

Unofficially, there were only two rules really; get the bad guys, and don't die. Maybe it's more like a single two part rule, but really, who cares so long as the job gets done? Officially there was a list as long as your arm and then some, but if you brought the perps in and they were found to be guilty, no one really cared how you went about the job. Not any more that is. I've heard all of the "back in my day" stories from the retired cops, but that was back then, before all hell broke loose. Now the only rule on that long list that was really followed along with the unofficial ones was the seventh one on there. Golden "rule number seven".

Actually, it had mutated overtime to become rule seven (a) and rule seven (b), but no one had bothered to change it. It goes as follows the first list is to be shot on sight and the second is to be given help, no matter how strange it may seem and underneath is a list of names or ranks and detailed but slightly fuzzy photographs. Unfortunately, that rule has a few problems with it. First off, is that the most dangerous guys on the 'shoot to kill' list don't die from normal bullets - they just get pissed off, and secondly, if they're still around, which by general consensus they're believed to be, they'd be about a hundred now. Luckily for us, they're believed to still look like they did when their pictures were first pulled from security cameras in St. Louis and later in Baltimore. Unluckily, they know how to dodge just about everyone and everything we can throw at them. One FBI Agent supposedly had a nervous breakdown from trying to catch them and blew his brains out on his ten year anniversary of trying to catch them, saying that it'd be easier to catch the Devil himself.

The brothers Winchester are the whole reason we're in this fucked up mess. If the older one had just done what was needed and shot his younger brother like the filthy piece of hell spawn that he is instead of defend him against others who were ready to do what he couldn't, none of this would have happened. It wouldn't be Hell on Earth out there.

See, when the younger Winchester was still human, and a baby, a Demon fed him his blood and then burned their house down, killing Mrs. Winchester in the process. After that, their father, an ex-Marine, learned how to track and kill Demons, teaching his two boys as he went. Over time the Winchester men became something like the celebrities of the Demon hunting community because they were the best out there. It's a shame they didn't stay that way. Twenty-two years after the house fire, the youngest Winchester started to develop non human powers, but instead of kill him then, the older brother just shrugged it off, maybe he thought that it was a side effect of living the life that they did. Then, in a fight with the Demon that killed their mother, their father died and they lost the only weapon that was able to permanently kill Demons.

That wasn't the last of their problems though, because a year later the youngest brother died in a fight orchestrated by the same Demon. Somehow, the older brother sold his soul for his brother's life and one more year with him, knowing that by keeping his brother dead, the world was safe, but by bringing him back, all kinds of disastrous events could occur. Unfortunately, it seems that the "Boy King" as he's known by some, felt so grateful towards his perpetually stupid brother that he spent the best part of a year looking for a way to save his older brother from an eternity in hell. In a moment of desperation - or so he'd like us to believe - he delved down into the part of his mind that had previously housed his non human abilities, and realised that they hadn't disappeared with his previous death, but were lying dormant, waiting for him to want to use them again. Obviously, he did, as the next thing we know, baby Winchester has taken on the role of the Devils' right hand and now controls the very things he used to hunt and kill, meaning that unless Satan himself says otherwise, he controls his brothers soul. In a big confrontation with the cops up in Portland, Oregon, we captured on tape, the youngest Winchester saying if big brother wants, he can die right now and his soul go to Heaven, but there might not be anyone up there as their mother destroyed herself and their father escaped from Hell, which doesn't mean that they'll be waiting for him. Or, if he wants to stay with the remains of his family, he could help his baby brother out in fulfilling his destiny in wreaking havoc upon the world.

With a choice like that, knowing that the choice is really go to Heaven now or Hell in a while, I'd like to think that we'd all choose option number one, but oh no, not this loser. Not being alone means so much to him that the fucktard of an older brother chooses option two, leaving the world without any decent defence against Hell apart from prayer - and that doesn't seem to be doing anything these days either - as virtually all the rest of the hunters that were out there died in the first few weeks after Samuel Winchester, Boy King of Hell came out to play. Now there's just a handful scattered across the world working more from guesswork than anything. Mary and James Harvelle, Chris Summers and William Singer are the best out there, but even they're so far behind the Winchesters' in the skills they had when they were human, let alone now a days, that it's only a matter of time before the war for Earth is over and the Demons reign supreme.

Luckily for Earth and all of her non Demon inhabitants, there are still people working to save her, White Knights to the Winchesters black ones if you will, but it's a losing battle, the best we can hope for is that it'll keep going for a long time so we can prove humans aren't as weak as they'd like to think we are. Unluckily for me, I've still got the human end of the bad on this world to round up.

And so life goes on.


End file.
